This invention pertains to the handling of cartons and, in particular, to the packaging of same.
It is customary in many industries to utilize cartons to package individual items or articles. Such is the practice in the cigarette industry wherein cigarette cartons are used to pack individual cigarette packs. Typically, a cigarette carton contains ten cigarette packs arranged in two rows of 5 packs each so that the height, width and length of the cigarette carton are approximately one, two and five times respectively, that of an individual cigarette pack. Once packaged into cigarette cartons, it is further customary to package a large number of cartons into cardboard containers which are used to ship the cartons to distributors for eventual sale to consumers.
In one system for automatically performing the aforementioned packaging of cigarette cartons, first and second carton packers are situated downstream of first and second carton delivery channels which feed the respective packers. Elevators disposed at a number of stations along the channels receive the cartons from automatic cigarette pack packaging machines. These elevators deliver their respective cartons to chutes which feed a third channel situated centrally of the first and second channels. Cartons in the central channel are diverted to one or the other of the first and second channels by traffic controllers disposed downstream of the elevators. In this manner, a substantially even distribution of cartons to the first and second channels, and therefore, their respective packers, is maintained.
In the aforesaid system, the first, second and third channels are each comprised of individual conveyor guides which themselves include segments which are bolted together. The conveyor guides of the first and second channels are of similar configuration and include first and second side walls and a connecting bottom wall. A conveyor support is bolted to the bottom wall and is adapted to carry a nylon encapsulated steel cable conveyor. Such a conveyor enables carton transport with a minimum of friction, thereby avoiding excessive carton damage. The conveyor guide of the third channel is of different construction and is adapted to carry a flat belt conveyor, as compared to the nylon encapsulated cable conveyors of the first and second channels. This type conveyor is required in the third channel in order to permit diverting of the cartons to one or the other of the first and second channels.
As can be appreciated, the aforesaid system is modular in nature, each modular section including an elevator, first, second and third channel segments and a traffic controller. By further including a belt drive for each third channel segment, each module is provided with all that is necessary for conveyance along its third channel segment. Drives for the cable conveyors of the first and second channel segments, on the other hand, are not provided in each modular section. Instead, these cables are strung through several modular sections between corresponding cable drives and cable take-ups.
While the above-described system has been used to successfully package cartons, it has certain drawbacks which if alleviated would make the system more attractive to potential users. Thus, for example, the first, second and third channel segments are formed as separate conveyor guide assemblies, thereby requiring individual placement and alignment. Such placement and alignment is time consuming and may require periodic realignment after the system is operated. Another drawback, is the excessive space required by the three separate conveyor guides. This is further aggrevated by transport of the cartons over the widest carton surface, i.e., the surface defined by the carton length and height dimensions. Finally, the system during loss of operation of the carton packers, ejects further cartons from its respective elevators, and maintains the drives for the third channel belts. Both operations result in carton damage.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a modular conveyor guide which can be more readily assembled and requires less space than the conveyor guides utilized in the above-described carton packaging system.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a modular conveyor guide which can be more readily adapted to various packaging system requirements and which better provides for preservation of carton condition in the case of system loss of operation.